streetfighterexfandomcom-20200215-history
Street Fighter EX2 Plus Ending(Japanese Version)
Ryu Ryu passed under the moonlight. He raised his fist to the sky. "What am I trying to grasp?" The wind flows. He searches within himself until an answer is found. Ken "The Winner is Ken Masters!" The hall was overflowing with the voice of rejoice. Ken approaches his opponent and smiles. "Well played! But I can't help but smile" Chun-Li "There doesn't seem to be any clues..." Chun-Li was overcomed by a light feeling of exhaustion. Her hair was untied, her head shaking left and right. The shadow of Chun-Li changed to long black hair. "...Father..." Guile "Because of my friend, I am now fit to protect my family." The training of the recruits was extremely fierce. "Sir!" said the recruits. Guile quietly mutttered in his mind. "Vengeance...it is an act of emptiness." Doctrine Dark "Who am I...What am I becoming..." This thoughts continued in his mind, rejecting the emotional world, every day is a mind-tearing conflict. Does it seem the light of passed days will not return? Skullomania "Ha ha ha, the hero is I! Or rather I am the hero! Which is cooler? Hmm!" The hero could not compromise, not even on a single victory quote. Hokuto "It is my duty...to kill you." The brother and sister glanced at each other thoughtlessly, with nothing that could bring a smile to them... Forever.. Zangief Comrade Zangief! I heard about your recent activities. Amazing! Truly amazing! The greatest borsch will be prepared. From a dear friend. Blanka Peace returned to the jungle. It was already enough for Jimmy. The motherly jungle... was not neccesarily less important than his true mother. Vega Vega was deprived from using the new experimental drug "SH-11" on himself. Trading away his great beauty and strength or "ultimate beauty", his mind and pride were distorted in uglyness. Dhalsim "What things on this world are real?" The recurring evil was vanquished. By himself... can he really assert virtue? "I will choose...the path I believed in" Cracker Jack Right now, Jack was extremely worried about a pursuer from an organization. "I need to hide somewhere for a while..." While murmuring, the flashing neon were vanishing. Sharon "The fight was finished for now." With countless of veterans lying at the end of the scene, Sharon paused. "I can't go back...I have reached the point of no return." Nanase "Brother, Sister, Stop it!" At the moment Nanase yelled, Kairi pulled his fist. They were still brother and sister, even if they were seperated Area "I'm home" She was greeted by a ringing telephone from within the store. Area picked up the nearby receiver. "The complete 'Khanser'? Alright, thank you for your purchase." Vulcano Rosso Despite the fact he committed insubordination, Rosso accomplished his revenge. However, he was still greatly depressed over the lost of his beloved. His mind was now sleeping in an ocean without light. Sagat These same words were always resouding in his mind... "Anyone who is strong must be defeated!" He continues to be motivated by this belief. A person like this is a true Emperor. M. Bison "Ha ha ha ha! I've found a worthy specimen" "With Psycho Power and SH-11, a new power will be created... Huh huh, The birth of Neo Shadaloo!" Pullum Purna Her curious pursuit was a trip without end. Pullum forgot about the original purpose of the trip and mingled with the tourists. "Darun! I finally decided on our next destination We're going to see space." Darun Mister Darun obtained the opportunity to fight against the veterans of the world again. He knows he will flourish in the future as a result of this trip. For as long as the Princess lives, Darun will be really busy. Shadowgeist "I fight to win" said Shadow as he vanished into the dark. Several days later... A shadow appeared along with the moonlight at the back of the organization's building, shouting a loud cry. "Ha ha ha, I''m invincible!" Garuda The demon who manipulates negativity. The demon whose form changes depending on who sees him. The demon who wanders through all eternity. Kairi Kairi laughs with both hands dyed red. Hokuto's mind, body and soul, were torn. Anxious over the soul of the brother who never returned, Hokuto's pupils are quietly shut. M. Bison II Note: Bison II is a CPU-only character. This ending only occurs if the player loses against him. A new world was born. A world filled with fear despair, and tyanny. Hayate Hayate's body was trembling with memories of his father when he was young and a chilly wind. "If I can't do it..." With this words said, Hayate disappeared into the darkness.